Un secreto a voces
by Riku Lupin
Summary: hola! soy malísima para los summarys pero... esto es un RonHermione y es un OneShot. Hermione regresa de pasar las vacaciones con Víktor y Ron se comporta de una forma extraña... que pasará al final? XD leedlo para saberlo! Y dejen Reviews!
1. Un secreto a voces

Hola a todos!!! Este es el segundo fic que publico, el primero aún esta en curso (el ordenador donde lo tenía escrito se estropeó y no lo puedo actualizar), es un One-Shot (o como se escriba… �) y es un Ron/Hermione (también hay un Harry/Ginny). He de decir que esta pareja me encanta, la encuentro muy linda y más que probable que suceda realmente (en el libro me refiero…). Me gusta también mucho el slash (el otro fic empezado que tengo es un Harry/Draco) pero quería hacer una historia sin él (para probar…).

Espero que os guste tanto como a mi y quiero **REVIEWS!!!!** Me encanta poder leer los comentarios de la gente a cerca de mis fics y siempre los contesto así que por favor…

Bueno, decir como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia…) y que son propiedad de Rowling y supongo que también de la Warner Bross…

Y ahora sí, (callo ya y…) os dejo con el primer (y último XD) capítulo de esta historia!!!

****

**U**n** s**e**cr**et**o **avo**ce**s

Dentro de unos quince minutos aproximadamente llegaré a la Madriguera… estoy muy contenta porque durante todo el verano no he podido ver a mis amigos pero por lo menos nos hemos escrito… hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, yo le he comprado un libro sobre Quidditch (donde hay todas las reglas y todo de trucos que puede hacer con la escoba… lo encontré útil), otro libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras (para que practique el pobre…) y una agenda nueva donde apuntar su horario y que le recordara que ha de hacer las tareas cuando debe… que falta le hace!!! Menudos irresponsables están hechos Harry y Ron… (buuuf) ¿Cómo estará Ron? No me ha escrito demasiado y estoy un poco preocupada (como amiga!! Recuérdalo Hermione… como amiga!!), y según Harry están los dos muy cambiados (la pubertad supongo), y en unas de sus cartas me a contado que Ginny se a puesto muy guapa y que ya es toda una mujercita… ¿estará Harry interesado en Ginny? Bueno… ellos sabrán, no es de mi incumbencia, aunque ahora Ginny es mi amiga y mi confidente jeje

Por mi parte he de decir que yo también he cambiado un poco durante el verano, con la ayuda de Víktor!! Según él me he vuelto una mujer… ya… seguro. Evidentemente me sigue gustando estudiar y lo encuentro muy importante, pero ya no me agobio como entonces… ya lo pasé muy mal cuando tuvimos los TIMOS…

Lo de Víktor tiene una explicación, este año he pasado las vacaciones con él y su familia, que he de decir que es encantadora, me he hecho muy amiga de él, la verdad es que con la ausencia de Harry y Ron a sido un gran apoyo por mi. He de ser sincera… él me pidió para salir (no puede evitar ponerme roja cada vez que lo recuerdo…) pero le tuve que decir que no, que yo solo le consideraba un amigo muy especial y que no lo podía tener engañado… él se portó muy bien, me entendió y al final fue el quien me consoló a mi porque yo me sentía muy mal por haberle hecho daño (que tontas somos a veces verdad?) Lo que no entiendo es que obsesión tiene Víktor con Harry… creo que, bueno no, el mismo me lo dijo, cree que a mi me gusta Harry cuando yo le he dicho mil veces que solo le considero mi amigo, más bien diría que… NO!!! No no y no, asunto zanjado!!

…Ya hemos llegado...

* * *

En ese instante se ve, encima de una colina, como un coche de un azul metalizado se detiene delante de una casa de "campo" que parece que la hayan ampliado como unas cien veces… un cartel que cuelga de la entrada de esa casucha se puede leer claramente "LA MADRIGUERA"

Hermione baja de ese coche junto a sus padres que la han llevado hasta la casa de su amigo… en la entrada les reciben muy contentos el señor y la señora Weasley.

Hola preciosidad!! Como has pasado el verano? OH!! Señores Granger como me alegro de volver a verlos, adelante adelante, como si fuera su casa!!

La familia Granger al completo entran encantados a la casa, mientras Hermione busca por todos los sitios donde estarán los chicos… ¡ni tan solo la han ido a recibir! (buuuf)

Harta de buscarlos, Hermione le pregunta a la señora Weasley… (no se porque son tan educados… al principio siempre tienen que serlo un poco supongo…)

Perdone, pero ¿Dónde esta Harry? Es que le tengo que dar su regalo…

Por supuesto querida!! Están en el jardín de atrás, al pasar la colina los verás, creo que están jugando con las escobas…

Gracias – genial, pensó Hermione, ahora tendré que ir a buscar un libro para distraerme mientras juegan… (buuuf)

Y Hermione se fue dejando a sus padres y a los de Ron y Ginny charlando sobre los estudios que llevaban sus hijos, lo caros que eran los materiales y esas cosas de padres, vaya.

* * *

Al otro lado de la colina, tal como había dicho la señora Weasley, se encontraban sus amigos. Ginny estaba apoyada en un árbol y observaba muy atentamente el cielo. Hermione siguió la trayectoria de su amiga y vio que no miraba el cielo sino a cuatro puntitos en el aire que iban de un lado para otro, eran sus dos amigos y los gemelos, Fred y George.

Hermione!!! Has llegado antes de tiempo no? – preguntó la pequeña Weasley mientras se levantaba

No Ginny, he llegado a la hora que os dije, ya son las cinco

Vaya… no me di cuenta, siento no haber venido a recibirte

No pasa nada, estabas demasiado ocupada mirando a los chicos… o debería de decir al chico… - dijo suspicazmente

Ginny enrojeció a más no poder y para detener esa conversación gritó a los chicos que bajaran, que Hermione había llegado.

Inmediatamente esos cuatro puntos en el cielo se hicieron cada vez más grandes hasta que llegaron a tierra y andando se acercaron al árbol donde se encontraban las chicas.

bienvenida Hermione, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí – dijo Fred, o fue George?

Si, yo también me alegro de veros, pero estaba de viaje…

Si si… lo sabemos – cortó Ron ásperamente. Hermione le miró sin comprender a que venía esa hostilidad

Discúlpalo Hermione, ha estado un poco nervioso últimamente… - dijo Harry para no empezar una discusión

No pasa nada Harry – pero Hermione seguía mirando a Ron intentando descubrir que ocultaba, pero el simplemente evitaba mirarla – por cierto – prosiguió ahora si mirando a Harry – feliz cumpleaños!! Ten, tu regalo

Vaya, gracias Hermione!!! – dijo mientras la abrazaba

No hay de que amigo

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió muy normal, aunque Ron evitaba constantemente a Hermione y ella no dejaba de observarle y preguntarse el por que de su extraño comportamiento. Antes de cenar, se hartó del silencio que reinaba cuando estaba cerca de Ron y le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara a dar un paseo, que le tenía que contar algo que había ocurrido durante las vacaciones pero como había "gente" muy rara últimamente no lo quería contar delante de todos (evidentemente iba todo dirigido a Ron, quien lo escucho fácilmente).

Cuando las chicas hubieron cruzado la puerta, Ron se giró hacía Harry y le comentó:

lo ves, te lo dije, ahora Hermione le contará a Ginny que ya es la novia de su queridísimo "Viky"

vamos Ron, eso no lo sabes, a demás, no dices siempre que Hermione no te gusta?

Harry, sabes bien a que me refiero…

No, no lo se Ron, y ya estoy harto

P-pero…

Nada de "peros", acepta de una vez que Hermione te gusta y se lo suficientemente valiente para ir y decírselo…

No… ya está todo perdido, mírala, seguro que ya esta con Krum

Ron!! Por el amor de Dios!! Eso no lo sabes aún, debes por lo menos permitir que lo sepa, porque la verdad te has comportado muy mal con ella desde que ha llegado aquí no crees? Lo estás haciendo más difícil si cabe…

Lo se, lo se… pero

Tu y tus peros! Mira Ron, eres mi mejor amigo y no quería cagarla, pero viendo la situación no tengo más remedio que decírtelo – Harry se detuvo un momento y tomo aire para decir lo que hacía tiempo quería decir – no lo se seguro y es solo una suposición, pero no has visto como te mira tío? Creo que le gustas Ron…

D-de verdad?

Si…

Soy un estúpido cierto?

Cierto, y mucho

eh!! No te pases!!! – dijo mientras le daba un capón pero con una sonrisa en la boca – se lo diré… y va a ser hoy!!!

Vaya… - dijo Harry mientras veía como su amigo salía por la misma puerta donde hacía un rato había salido su mejor amiga y su novia secreta – si hubiera sabido que reaccionaria así se lo habría dicho mucho antes…

* * *

Mientras Ron y Harry mantenían su conversación, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían al jardín de delante de la casa, para poder mantener su charla trascendental como la había bautizado Ginny.

Hermione… - se aventuró a decir – de que querías hablar?

Ginny… tu… estas saliendo con Harry verdad? – Ginny enrojeció y solo fue capaz de asentir. Hermione le sonrió tristemente y Ginny sacó una equivocada conclusión

Hermione… a ti… a ti te gusta Harry? Por eso querías hablar? – preguntó tristemente, no quería perder a su amiga, había sido un gran apoyo y la había animado a acercarse a Harry, y aunque nunca le hubiera dicho nada siempre había imaginado que le gustaba Ron, pero viéndola ahora tal vez se había equivocado… tal vez

No!! Claro que no!! – dijo riendo – era solo porque me había fijado en como os mirabais, me alegro mucho de veras, estoy contenta de que por lo menos alguien pueda estar con quien quiere…

Que quieres decir?

Veras, sabes que este verano he ido de viaje…

Si claro, me lo has contado por carta

Bien, pues si, he ido a casa de Víctor a pasar las vacaciones y el… pues él me-me dijo que yo…

Te dijo que le gustabas – preguntó simplemente Ginny. Hermione la miró estupefactada, como lo sabía?

Co-como…

Fácil Hermione, por tu cara y como lo contabas era fácil saberlo, a demás, todo el colegio sabia que Krum iba detrás de ti y no solo como amigo…

En serio? Vaya…

Y te pidió para salir?

Si…

Y supongo por tu cara de tristeza que le dijiste que no…

Bueno, veras es que a mi… pues…

No te parece un buen chico? No te gusta? – en ese momento, sin que ellas lo viesen porque estaban apoyadas en el mismo árbol de la tarde dando la espalda a la casa llegó Ron, que solo escucho la respuesta de Hermione a la pregunta…

Claro que me gusta!! – exclamó Hermione, haciendo que todas las esperanzas de Ron se fueran a pique – es un buen chico, responsable y estudioso, no como Harry y Ron, y no se busca problemas, a demás juega bien al Quidditch y tengo que reconocer que es guapo… - dijo sonrojada. Ron estaba apunto de irse pero…

Si, tienes razón, si que es guapo, pero entonces, porque le dijiste que no? – Ron ya se estaba yendo cuando escucho la nueva pregunta de Ginny, Hermione lo había rechazado? Tal vez si tenía alguna posibilidad, aunque si había rechazado a Krum como lo aceptaría a él?

Verás, es que a mi… pues a mi me…

Te gusta alguien más?

Deja de terminar mis frases!! – gritó divertida

Pues deja de ser tan lenta!!! – contestó Ginny

Buuuuf… es que es difícil y más siendo tu… tienes razón, me gusta alguien, y mucho

Es Ron verdad? – en ese momento tanto Ron, que seguía escondido, como Hermione la miraron con sorpresa total

Co-como lo sabes?

Bueno, hace tiempo que me lo imaginaba, todas esas peleas… es como una fuga para descargar la tensión sexual, ya sabes

Te-tensión sexual? Ginny!! Quien te enseña esas cosas?¿? – preguntó Hermione escandalizada (que puritana… �)

Fred y George – contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

Pues si, me gusta tu hermano, pero viendo como se ha comportado hoy es claro que yo no le gusto nada

Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto, seguramente solo esta celoso y resentido porque has pasado el verano con Víktor y no con nosotros

No es cierto, el solo me ve como su mejor amiga…

No es verdad – dijo una voz masculina que hizo que las chicas se sobresaltaran y se levantaran de golpe. Ron no se podía creer lo que había oído, Hermione le quería pero creía que él solamente la veía como una amiga… no podía estar más feliz y se lo haría saber ahora mismo

R-ron? Des-des de cuando estas aquí? – preguntó horrorizada Hermione, y si las había escuchado? – cuanto has oído?

Lo suficiente – contestó Ron mirándola muy profundamente haciendo que Hermione enrojeciera y apartara la vista

Bueno chicos, como sobro me voy!! Chao!! – y Ginny se marchó corriendo hacia su casa, debía decirle a Harry que su plan había funcionado a la perfección y que esos dos cabezotas por fin estarían juntos

Espera Gi-Ginny… buuuf… nunca te han dicho que no se debe escuchar las conversaciones ajenas a escondidas Ron?

No es el momento de discutir Hermione… debemos hablar…

Hablar de que? – preguntó ya desesperada – ya lo has oído todo, solo espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad

Claro que afectara – dijo divertido, parecía que Hermione no entendía que intentaba decirle, así que se fue acercando lentamente a ella mientras la observaba, Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía que estaba pasando, su secreto en tan solo media hora había dejado de ser un secreto y parecía que todo el mundo ya estaba enterado de ello…

Q-que haces? – preguntó al ver que Ron ya estaba pegado a ella y que la miraba de una forma extraña

A ti que te parece? – realmente se estaba divirtiendo - Herm… a mi también me gustas, y mucho, es más, te quiero, no solo como una amiga, sino que si a ti te gustaría podríamos ser… novios. Hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras, pero hoy había decidido por fin contártelo y al buscarte escuche lo que decíais y pues…

De verdad? – preguntó Hermione muy emocionada… si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca más…

De verdad – contestó acercando su cara cada vez más a la de su amada – es un si? Quieres ser mi novia Hermione Granger?

Si… - contestó antes de acortar la poco distancia que había entre el y, ahora, su novio para darse su primer beso de tantos…

En una ventana de la Madriguera, se encontraban dos chicos, un chico y una chica, abrazados mirando felices hacía la colina donde habían estado jugando, orgullosos de ellos mismos y de su propio plan…

**Fiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Os ha gustado??? Si??? Por favor, reviews!!! Los necesito para vivir!!! Este fic lo había empezado hace muchísimo tiempo pero nunca encontraba el momento de terminarlo… me salió una Hermione muy tartamuda no creéis?? XD

Espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo y me gusta bastante como quedó al final. Espero vuestros comentarios, tanto buenos como malos… pliiiis!!!! Soy muy nueva en todo esto pero igualmente quiero decir que espero k por lo menos os haya entretenido…

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. respuesta a los reviews!

Muy bien, ya he dejado pasar varios días desde que publiqué este mini fic (de un capítulo… ¬¬) y esto es la respuesta a los reviews!

Decir, antes de empezar, que muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron uno, porque aunque no lo parezca anima mucho y se agradecen un montón (por lo menos esto me pasa a mi… XD).

Espero que la historia os haya gustado, yo la escribí con mucho cariño (es una de mis parejas favoritas) y que no me matéis por errores venideros.

Bueno, ahora si, empecemos con las respuestas!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** fuiste la primera en escribirme un review! Muchísimas gracias, me alegra de que te gustara! ;) no creo que escriba muy bien pero gracias por el cumplido XD

**Piskix:** jajaja reí mucho al leer tu review (lo de "me re gusta" es genial) y me animó mucho. Me alegra saber que alguien leerá más fics escritos por mi… ;)

**sarah-keyko( ):** muchas gracias a ti también! (no paro de dar las gracias…) para mi también es una pena que sea corto, además, tal vez no lo parezca pero a mi me cuesta muchísimo hacer fics de un solo capítulo, me vienen tantas cosas a la cabeza que no soy capaz de escogerlas y las quiero poner todas… . A demás, odio cuando estoy leyendo un fic que me gusta mucho y va y se termina… jajaja ciao!

**ophelia dakker: **aaah… que razón llevas. Hermione es un personaje complicadísimo y complejo. Porque aunque sea responsable y estudiosa, en realidad sigue siendo una chica joven y con las hormonas alteradas, y si le gusta un amigo suyo aún más XD. De verdad crees que tendría que continuarlo? Mmm no sé, la verdad es que nunca me planteado continuar este fic, el final me gustó mucho como quedó (dentro de lo que cabe…) y no lo he pensado. Pero prometo que si algún día me viene la inspiración haré un capítulo nuevo ok? Gracias por dejar un review! (es uno de los más largos!)

**Mary Katsuya: **bueno, veo que eres sincera y esto me gusta! De verdad es lindo? Yo soy española, y el adjetivo lindo no se utiliza mucho en Cataluña para nombrar este tipo de cosas, pero me encanta como queda y yo muchas veces también lo utilizo XD. La verdad, lo siento mucho pero no creo que nunca escriba un Harry/Hermione, en serio, no me gusta naaada esa pareja, pero respeto k a la gente le guste y yo tmb he leído fics de esta pareja que eran muy bonitos, pero no creo que nunca escriba nada de ellos.

Mi pareja favorita (heterosexual) es la de este fic XD, Ron y Hermione (es que se ven tan monos peleando todo el día y discutiendo por tonterías… aaaah…), y la tuya? XD

**pULY: **para mi también es la pareja perfecta! XD me alegra mucho de que te gustara, y si, Ron es un cabezón, y si, también, Hermione a veces parece muuuy cortita! Pero a que son una monada?¿?¿? cara de angelito 

Bueno, y hasta aquí la respuesta a los reviews. Les envio mi mejor beso a estas seis personitas que me han escrito y animado muchísimo, y a todas las personas que han leido este fic, muchísimas gracias! (soy muy nueva en esto y me emociono al pensar que a le gente le pueda gustar lo que escribo!).

P.D.: si alguien me escribe un review, que no se preocupe! Lo responderé igualmente (re-editaré esta página las veces k haga falta ;) grácias).

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

Hola de nuevo! Como prometí (aunque tarde más…) aquí respondo a otro review que me llegó más tarde que los seis anteriores!

**leweline-hechicera: **muchísimas gracias a ti también, me hizo ilusión recibir un review más XD. Para mí también es una de mis parejas favoritas (son tan monos!) y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que algún día vuelva mi inspiración y escriba algo de ellos!

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy! XD

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews que me emocionan como pocas cosas logran hacerlo! Buena suerte a todos!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Es 9 de julio y vuelvo por aquí para actualizar mis respuestas a los comentarios… porque tengo uno nuevo! XD

Me gusta ver que la gente sigue leyendo mis historias… aiiix… me hace muuuy feliz!

Aquí la respuesta a tu comentario sandra-sms!

**sandra-sms:** me alegro de que aunque no te guste mucho esta pareja te gustara el fic… es una buena señal creo yo! Gracias por leer mi fic y también mis otras historias, y sobretodo gracias por dejarme comentarios en ellas! Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas! Byby!

Y hasta aquí por hoy… actualizaré si recibo más comentarios! Os espero!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola de nuevo! Estoy para responder más reviews que voy recibiendo de mis historias! Me alegra saber que a la gente le gustó esta, especialmente porque es el primer fic que terminé! (aunque sea un one-shot).

Ahora si, aquí mi respuesta!

**Preety Princesa:** gracias a ti por dejarme un review! Yo también adoro los Ron/Hermione… aiiix, la verdad es que es la pareja que más posibilidades tiene de ser "real" en el libro de mis preferidas… XD Gracias por leerme y besos a ti también!

**LuNaTiKa-Black:** bueno… no se a que hora enviaste el review pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca! Gracias por dejarme un review y me alegra de que te gustara! Besos!

**cervatilla:** gracias por tu review! Me encantó recibirlo! De palma eh? Yo he estado allí! (como la mayoría de gente jeje). Verdad que son buenas las rimas de Bécquer? A mi me encantan, y las leyendas también… aiiix! Escribía tan bien ese hombre! Bueno, me dejo de tonterías… me alegra de que te gustara mi fic y gracias otra ves por dejarme un review! Suerte! Dew!

Y estos son los reviews que he recibido hasta hoy… que os parece? No esta mal eh! XD

Gracias por vuestro apoyo! Nos leemos!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
